


SCANDAL

by Jeannexta



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore, HijiGin, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta
Summary: Mendapati di sampingnya ada Hijikata yang tertidur, Gintoki berkedip dua kali. Buruknya, sebelah lengan Hijikata menjadi bantal kepalanya. Buruknya lagi, keduanya tidur di futon yang sama. Lebih buruknya lagi, saat melonggok ke dalam selimut, tubuhnya telanjang.





	SCANDAL

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Hideaki Sorachi. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.
> 
> Setting: Canon Universe yang dibuat dengan Alternate Reality dan Alternate Timeline
> 
> Rating: MA/Explicit
> 
> Genre(s): Romance/Humor
> 
> Status: Oneshot
> 
> Words: 8k+
> 
> Pairing: Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki (HijiGin)
> 
> Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini bertema Boys Love dan Yaoi, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dan pria. Rating MA untuk adegan seks yang ditulis secara eksplisit. A little bit Out Of Characters-maybe. Disarankan untuk menonton anime Gintama episode 119 terlebih dahulu, agar bisa memahami timeline di fanfiksi ini. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

######  [](https://fujoshiarea.files.wordpress.com/2017/07/hijigin.jpg)**[ _I don't own the cover image._ ]**

*******

Sudah jadi rahasia umum, kalau di markas _Shinsengumi_ yang paling  terobsesi membuat Hijikata mati sengsara hanyalah Okita Sougo. Kapten  yang terkenal sadis dan paling muda di antara semua anggota _Shinsengumi_   itu akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk melenyapkan Hijikata dari muka  bumi. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang tujuan Okita tak pernah berhasil.  Hijikata masih tetap bertahan sebagai wakil komandan; bahkan tak bisa  dipungkiri kalau eksistensinya sangat dibutuhkan oleh Kondou untuk  menyelesaikan segala masalah bagi _Shinsengumi_.

Hijikata Toushirou memang sudah lama dikenal sebagai 'otak'-nya _Shinsengumi_.

Bagi  Okita, setiap rencana sadis yang disiapkannya khusus untuk Hijikata  selalu menjadi hiburan untuk diri sendirinya; kepentingannya sendiri.  Okita tahu, tak ada seorang pun di markas _Shinsengumi_ yang berani  'menyiksa' Hijikata (entah itu dengan cara verbal atau non-verbal)  selain dirinya. Tapi, pagi itu berbeda. Rencana Okita kali ini disiapkan  bukan untuk kepentingannya sendiri, melainkan untuk kepentingan bersama  (sebenarnya ini rencana terselubung agar _haters_ Hijikata di  markas memihak pada Okita). Dengan sebuah proposal yang sudah disusunnya  semalam. Yang kemudian dibacakan dengan penuh khidmat di rapat pagi  itu. Dan, hasilnya...

"Sepuluh suara menerima, versus satu suara tidak menerima. Semua kecuali Hijikata- _san_ menyatakan setuju, jadi proposal ini disetujui. Markas _Shinsengumi_ akan diberlakukan bebas dari asap rokok di mana pun itu."

Wajah  Hijikata memucat. Kondou diam tak bersuara di sampingnya, tak bisa  membantu. Rencana Okita kali ini berhasil membuat wakil komandan  _Shinsengumi_ itu tak bisa berkutik.

*******

Semenjak  kembali dari luar angkasa—untuk mencari planet yang bisa membuatnya  merokok dengan bebas, namun hasilnya sia-sia—Hijikata sudah bertekad  untuk berhenti merokok. Tapi nyatanya tekad itu semakin labil, karena  setiap malam mimpinya selalu didatangi oleh ribuan batang rokok yang  menggerubungi dirinya seperti semut. Mimpi indah itu harus berakhir,  sebab Okita yang sengaja membangunkannya dengan cara tak lazim;  bulu-bulu kakinya dicabuti sekaligus dengan selotip.

Lolongan kesakitan Hijikata mengudara selama semenit, sebelum ia berteriak, "SOUGO _TEME_!"

Sang  oknum sudah kabur duluan, setelah sebelumnya sempat berkata dengan  wajah sadis andalannya, "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke salon untuk  melakukan _waxing_ , Hijikata- _san_. Aku bersedia melakukannya."

Jika saja Hijikata tidak punya hati nurani, pasti sudah sejak lama Okita dibuatnya tinggal nama.

Napas Hijikata yang memburu berat perlahan berangsur normal saat ia bangkit berdiri dari _futon_ -nya.  Rutinitasnya setiap pagi yang biasanya selalu merokok, sebelum mencuci  muka dan menggosok gigi, harus berubah sejak markas _Shinsengumi_   diberlakukan bebas dari asap rokok.

Bertahun-tahun menjadi  perokok, sudah menjadi salah satu kebutuhan hidup bagi Hijikata. Merokok  sama seperti bernapas. Bau tembakau yang khas dari merek rokok  favoritnya sama seperti mayones yang tak bisa dipisahkan dari hidupnya.

Langkah  gontai Hijikata diseret menuju ruang pertemuan untuk rapat pagi.  Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata tampak jelas di wajahnya. Kedua pipinya  bahkan terlihat tirus. Anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang sudah berkumpul di ruang  pertemuan menoleh bersamaan saat pintu geser dibuka dari luar. Sosok  Hijikata terlihat seperti mayat hidup, hanya karena tidak merokok selama  seminggu.

Hening mendominasi.

Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar. Kalau pun ada pasti hanya ingin mencari mati.

Okita tersenyum puas melihat kondisi Hijikata yang mengenaskan, seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Oi, Toshi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kondou bertanya khawatir saat Hijikata sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kondou- _san_ ,"  Hijikata memutar wajahnya ke samping dengan gerakan lambat, "apa  kondisiku sekarang masih kurang meyakinkan untuk diberi pertanyaan  seperti itu?" Kedua matanya yang melotot maksimal nyaris keluar dari  rongga. Horor.

Tegukan ludah susah payah. Komandan _Shinsengumi_   yang lebih sering dipanggil 'Gorila' itu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya  rapat-rapat. Ia meringis hambar sambil dalam hati berdoa agar Hijikata  tidak mogok kerja.

*******

Stres, frustasi, depresi, bercampur aduk jadi satu. Hijikata rela diberi tugas menyelesaikan tumpukkan _paperwork_ , asalkan dirinya dibebaskan untuk merokok.

Yamazaki yang sejak tadi mengerjakan _paperwork_ -nya  di ruangan yang sama dengan Hijikata sesekali menatap prihatin. Ia  memang tak mempermasalahkan sang wakil komandan merokok. Tapi ia juga  tak ingin terkena imbasnya karena membantu Hijikata merokok bebas di  markas. Apalagi di luar sana area dilarang merokok sudah menjamur dan  semakin ketat. Para perokok dipandang seperti terkena AIDS dan HIV,  bahkan dianggap seperti teroris.

Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Yamazaki mendekati Hijikata dengan selembar _paperwork_ di tangannya. " _Fukuchou_ , untuk berkas ini apa aku harus—" perkataan Yamazaki urung tuntas, ketika melihat apa yang ditulis Hijikata. Si maniak roti _anpan_ itu sontak terhenyak dengan mata membelalak.

' _Mayoboro  Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro  Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro  Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro_ '

" _FUKUCHOU_!"  Seketika kedua tangan Yamazaki mengguncang bahu Hijikata dengan panik.  Berusaha menyadarkan sang wakil komandan dari mantra rokok Mayoboro yang  ditulis tanpa jeda. "Sadarlah, _Fukuchou_! Sadarlah!" Melihat  tak ada respon, Yamazaki akhirnya nekat berkata dalam satu tarikan  napas, "Aku akan membantu mencari tempat yang aman agar kau bisa merokok  dengan bebas, _Fukuchou_!"

"Benarkah?" Hijikata menoleh  dengan cepat, "Di mana tempatnya? Di mana? Di mana?" Kali ini giliran  Yamazaki yang bahunya diguncang-guncang.

"Beri aku waktu, _Fukuchou_."

"Dua jam."

Yamazaki kontan melotot, "Mustahil aku bisa menemukan tempatnya jika diberi waktu dua jam, _Fukuchou_!" protesnya dengan suara melengking tinggi.

"Yamazaki _teme_..."  kedua pupil mata Hijikata mengecil dan urat-urat bermunculan di  matanya, "kau tahu kondisiku sekarang bagaimana, kan? Jika aku menunggu  lebih lama lagi, aku pasti sudah tak akan waras lagi."

Dalam  imajinasi Yamazaki, ia melihat Hijikata dibawa paksa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa  karena laporan Okita. Mimpi buruk jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.  Shinsengumi pasti akan kacau dan dibubarkan tanpa adanya disiplin dari  Hijikata.

" _Fukuchou_...," Yamazaki memasang tampang memelas, "beri aku perpanjangan waktu dari dua jam yang kau berikan itu. _Onegai_?"

"Dua jam." Keputusan final. Hijikata melanjutkan dengan nada mengancam, "Terima itu atau _seppuku_." Hal yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Yamazaki menyesal. Hidupnya seperti telur di ujung tanduk.

*******

Waktu  terus berjalan. Yamazaki kalang kabut berlarian di sepanjang jalanan  _Kabuki-chou_. Kedua matanya terus bergerak liar mencari tempat yang masih  bisa digunakan untuk merokok. Sayangnya, setelah hampir 45 menit  berlalu, tak ada satu tempat pun yang masih melegalkan para perokok.

Masih  ada waktu 1 jam 15 menit yang tersisa. Dengan satu tangan bertopang di  samping tiang listrik, Yamazaki mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.  Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Sengatan matahari siang benar-benar  membuatnya semakin dehidrasi. Melihat sebuah mesin penjual minuman  otomatis tak jauh dari posisinya, Yamazaki menyeret langkahnya mendekat.  Satu kaleng minuman bersoda diteguk tanpa jeda. Tenggorokannya yang  sempat kering akibat berlari akhirnya teratasi.

"Ke mana lagi aku harus mencari?" katanya entah pada siapa.

Ponsel  di saku celananya berdering singkat. Yamazaki merogoh keluar ponselnya  hanya untuk mendapatkan pesan dari Hijikata yang berisi,

' _Waktumu tinggal satu jam, Yamazaki_.'

Yamazaki  sudah hampir menangis. Rasanya seperti mendapat pesan peringatan dari  malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ia baru teringat sudah membuang waktu 15 menit  dengan percuma. Semangatnya untuk kembali mencari sudah semakin merosot  turun. Satu jam itu waktu yang singkat. Pencariannya pasti berakhir  sia-sia. Mungkin lebih baik ia menyerah saja dan harus rela melakukan _seppuku_.

"Kalau  saja..." Yamazaki menggumam sambil berjalan, "ada tempat yang bisa  melakukan apa saja demi uang—" Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti.  Sesuatu baru saja melintas di benaknya. Senyum Yamazaki sontak melebar.  Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang?!

Ponsel lipat kembali dibuka. Nomor  sang wakil komandan langsung dikontak. Mendengar teleponnya diangkat,  Yamazaki berseru riang seperti baru saja mendapat kupon roti _anpan_ gratis selama setahun penuh.

" _Fukuchou_! Aku sudah menemukan tempat di mana kau bisa merokok dengan bebas!"

*******

Tanpa buang waktu, Hijikata mengemudikan mobil patroli _Shinsengumi_ ke tempat Yamazaki sedang menunggunya.

Di depan sebuah _supermarket_ , Yamazaki berdiri sambil mengunyah sebuah roti _anpan_.  Mobil yang dikemudikan Hijikata berhenti dengan ban berdecit dramatis  tepat di depan Yamazaki. Kaca mobil di samping kanan diturunkan. Pupil  biru tua menyipit ke arah Yamazaki yang sudah selesai mengunyah.

"Yamazaki,  jadi maksudmu tempat ini? Apa kau bercanda? Apa matamu sudah buta? Kau  tidak lihat poster dilarang merokok yang ada di jendela _supermarket_ itu?" omel Hijikata dalam satu tarikan napas. Urat-urat pertigaan bermunculan di pelipis dan pipinya.

"Bukan tempat ini, _Fukuchou_!" Yamazaki cepat-cepat membela diri, sebelum pedang Hijikata menebasnya. "Tapi di tempat lain. Akan kupandu kau ke sana."

Kedua  alis Hijikata mengerut, tapi tidak bertanya lagi. Mobil kembali  dijalankan begitu Yamazaki sudah duduk di jok depan samping kirinya.

Melihat  dua kantung plastik putih yang dipangku Yamazaki, Hijikata tak bisa  menutupi rasa penasarannya untuk bertanya. "Apa itu yang kau beli?"

Yamazaki menoleh sambil menjawab, "Susu, cokelat, permen, puding, dan cemilan manis lainnya."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk pemilik tempat yang akan kita datangi," nadanya berubah hati-hati saat melanjutkan, " _Fukuchou_ , kalau dia meminta uang juga, kumohon berikan saja. Berapa pun itu."

"Kenapa aku juga harus memberi uang?" Nada suara Hijikata terdengar tak terima.

" _Fukuchou_ ingin merokok dengan bebas di sebuah tempat, kan? Ikuti saja saranku ini."

Sempat terpekur, Hijikata akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Yamazaki menghela napas lega dalam hati.

Tak  sampai sepuluh menit, mobil berhenti di samping sebuah rumah bertingkat  dua yang ditunjuk Yamazaki. Keduanya turun dari mobil. Yamazaki menaiki  tangga lebih dulu dengan kedua tangan menjinjing kantung plastik. Di  belakangnya Hijikata mengikuti dengan perasaan tak enak sejak melihat  papan nama toko yang mereka datangi.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu geser, Yamazaki meletakkan kantung plastiknya di samping pintu, dan mengetuk sambil memanggil, " _Danna_! _Yorozuya no Danna_!"

Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar dari dalam. Apa mungkin orang yang dicari sedang tak ada di rumah?

" _Danna_!" Yamazaki kembali memanggil. Gedorannya di pintu semakin keras. " _DANNA_!" Bahkan teriakannya juga naik beberapa oktaf.

Akhirnya dari dalam terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu dengan cepat. Pintu geser itu dibuka dengan kasar. " _URUSAI_!"  Wajah kesal Gintoki membuat Yamazaki termundur dua langkah tanpa sadar.  Kedua alis perak terangkat. "Ah, ternyata si iblis mayones dan anteknya  yang datang. Mau apa kalian, hah?" Wajahnya yang tadi kesal langsung  berubah datar. Jari kelingkingnya bahkan mulai mengorek isi hidungnya.

Mendengar sambutan yang tidak _welcome_ itu, pelipis Hijikata langsung dihiasi urat pertigaan. "Siapa yang kau maksud iblis mayones, _Teme_?"

Buru-buru Yamazaki menghalangi Hijikata yang sudah berancang-ancang menarik pedang yang ada di pinggangnya. " _Fukuchou_ , _chottomatte_!"  Bisa runyam masalahnya kalau Hijikata mengamuk duluan. "Kendalikan  dirimu jika masih ingin merokok." Perkataan Yamazaki langsung efektif  membuat wakil komandan yang terkenal iblis itu patuh.

"Oi, oi, ada  apa sebenarnya ini? Ada urusan apa kalian ke sini?" Sepasang bola mata  yang terlihat seperti ikan mati memandang dua pria berseragam polisi di  depannya dengan bosan.

Yamazaki menoleh dan langsung mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. " _Danna_ , kumohon izinkan _Fukuchou_ untuk merokok di tempatmu ini."

Alis Gintoki terangkat tinggi. Hijikata terhenyak.

"Yamazaki _teme_ , jadi tempat ini yang kau maksud?! Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana hubunganku dengan si keriting bodoh itu?"

Emosi  Gintoki seketika terpancing. Kata tabu yang paling tidak ingin  didengarnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud keriting bodoh, heh?!" Jika saja  Yamazaki tidak cepat menahan, Gintoki pasti sudah menerjang Hijikata dan  memberi pukulan.

" _Fukuchou_ , jangan bilang begitu!" Susah payah Yamazaki berkata sambil menahan tubuh Gintoki yang meronta-ronta. "Hanya tempat _Danna_ ini yang tersisa!"

Hijikata  mendadak terdiam. Benaknya sudah dipenuhi berapa banyak batang rokok  yang akan dihisapnya sampai puas. Ia tak ada pilihan.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_..." wajah Hijikata menatap ke arah lain. Suaranya mendadak mengecil. "Izinkan aku masuk ke dalam rumahmu untuk merokok."

"Hah?  Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkanmu masuk setelah tadi kau bilang aku ini  keriting bo—" kalimat Gintoki tak sempat selesai, karena Yamazaki  mengulurkan dua kantung plastik penuh yang berisi cemilan dan susu  favoritnya. Tak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar, Gintoki sudah tahu  dirinya sedang disogok. Tetapi bukan hanya itu yang ia inginkan.  Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyeringai ke arah Hijikata. "Akan kukenakan tarif,  lima ribu _yen_ per jam. Tidak ada negosiasi. Setuju?"

Hijikata melotot. Namun tak bisa protes. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan bisa merokok lagi. "Tch, baiklah."

*******

Tak  ada yang bersuara setelah Yamazaki pamit pergi untuk kembali ke markas.  Hijikata sibuk menghisap rokoknya yang sudah sepuluh bungkus sambil  menonton televisi. Sementara Gintoki sibuk membaca majalah _JUMP_ -nya di balik meja kerjanya sambil mengunyah cokelat.

Kagura  tak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak siang tadi. Gadis dengan nafsu  makan mengerikan itu pergi ke rumah Shinpachi dan Otae, karena tahu di  rumah Gintoki tak ada makanan yang bisa mengisi perutnya.

"Kenapa  kau tidak merokok di markasmu?" Suara Gintoki akhirnya terdengar memecah  keheningan. Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya. Langit di  luar sudah mulai gelap saat ia melirik jendela yang terbuka di  belakangnya.

Hijikata menoleh sekilas dari acara televisi yang  sedang dinontonnya. "Kalau di sana tak ada larangan untuk tidak merokok,  aku pasti tidak akan ada di sini sekarang."

"Siapa yang membuat larangan itu?" Satu alis Gintoki terangkat, agak terkejut.

Asap  putih berhembus dari bibir Hijikata yang terbuka sedikit. "Sougo." Nada  suaranya terdengar jengkel menyebutkan nama si sadis yang _hobby_ sekali menyiksanya tanpa kenal lelah.

Gintoki ber-oh pendek. Ternyata si bocah sadis itu bisa juga membuat larangan hingga Hijikata tak berkutik.

"Karena  itulah, aku sedang mencari cara agar larangan itu dicabut." Puntung  rokok terakhir dimatikan di dalam asbak, sebelum ia bangkit berdiri.  "Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke markas," sejumlah uang dikeluarkan dari  dompet dan diletakkan di atas meja Gintoki. "Boleh aku datang lagi ke  sini besok?"

"Asal kau membayar sesuai tarif yang kukenakan. Silakan datang kembali, Hijikata- _kun_ ~" Lima lembar uang lima ribu _yen_ dikipas-kipas Gintoki di depan wajahnya bak penjual yang barang dagangannya habis terjual.

Ada senyum kecil yang terukir di bibir Hijikata sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

*******

Pagi-pagi  buta, seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu utama. Ketukan tanpa jeda itu  alhasil membuat Gintoki terjaga dari tidurnya. Dengan wajah khas orang  baru bangun tidur, Gintoki bangkit dari _futon_ -nya. Kedua kakinya melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke arah pintu utama dengan satu tangan yang masih memeluk bantal.

" _Urusai_ —"  Bekapan di mulutnya sontak membuat Gintoki membelalak. Sempat mengira  kalau yang datang adalah pencuri, tapi tidak mungkin pencuri mengetuk  pintu. Terlebih lagi tak ada barang berharga yang bisa dicuri di rumah  sewaannya dari nenek tua yang tinggal persis di bawahnya. Ternyata yang  datang adalah— "Hijikata- _kun_?"

Hijikata mendorong masuk, sebelum menutup pintu geser di belakangnya. " _Ohayou_." Sapaan singkat, lalu ia melepas kedua sepatunya.

Gintoki  masih terbengong di posisinya berdiri. "Oi, oi, kenapa kau datang  sepagi ini?" Matahari bahkan belum muncul. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul  setengah enam pagi.

"Tentu saja untuk merokok. Kemarin, bukannya  kau sudah mengizinkanku untuk datang lagi, kan?" Menghempaskan pantatnya  di sofa panjang, Hijikata mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari balik _blazer_ seragam _Shinsengumi_ , menyelipkan sebatang di bibirnya, dan menyulutnya dengan korek api gas berbentuk botol mayones kecil.

Kedua  mata Gintoki terpejam setengah malas. "Aku akan kembali tidur. Lakukan  apa saja yang kau mau, tapi jangan membuat keributan."

Jari jempol Hijikata teracung di udara sebagai jawaban. Gintoki kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memejamkan mata di atas _futon_ -nya.

*******

Weker kecil di atas kepala _futon_   sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima menit. Gintoki akhirnya  terbangun. Sambil menguap, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat  terlalu banyak tidur. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat Gintoki begitu  membuka pintu kamarnya adalah sosok Hijikata yang sedang menyeruput  segelas kopi sambil membaca koran di sofa dengan kaki menyilang.

Alis Gintoki mengerut, "Dari mana kau mendapat kopi itu? Seingatku tak ada kopi di dapurku."

Tanpa menoleh dari koran, Hijikata menjawab, "Aku membelinya di _supermarket_ tadi saat kau masih tidur."

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau membeli susu stroberi untukku, Hijikata- _kun_ ~?" kejar Gintoki, nada suaranya dibuat-buat manis.

"Seingatku," lembaran koran di balik, Hijikata kembali menyeruput kopinya, "rumahmu ini bukan panti asuhan, _Yorozuya_. Aku bukan seorang dermawan yang bisa membelikan semua kebutuhanmu."

Gintoki  mendengus, sebelum berlalu menuju dapur. Niatnya untuk menyemburkan air  ke wajah Hijikata setelah habis mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi  langsung urung. Di atas konter dapur, ada bungkusan plastik putih berisi  dua susu stroberi dalam kemasan kotak tinggi yang selalu diminumnya.

"Dasar _tsundere_ , ternyata dia sudah membelikannya." Gintoki menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar.

Baru  saja akan meneguk susu favoritnya, telinga Gintoki menangkap suara  pintu utama rumahnya yang digeser dari luar. Suara familiar memberi  salam dengan lantang.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_! Gin- _san_ ,  sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" Langkah Shinpachi yang baru melewati  ambang pintu sontak berhenti saat melihat sepatu hitam yang jelas bukan  milik Gintoki.

Kepala Gintoki tiba-tiba menyembul dari pintu  dapur. "Shinpachi, siapkan sarapan. Di mana Kagura dan Sadaharu?"  tanyanya saat tak melihat dua makhluk hidup yang berbeda spesies, namun  memiliki kesamaan pada nafsu makan yang sama-sama besar itu.

"Kagura- _chan_ dan Sadaharu mampir di taman. Aku membawa sarapan Gin- _san_ dari rumah," jelas Shinpachi sambil mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya. "Ngomong-ngomong Gin- _san_ , siapa klien kita yang datang berkunjung?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Penasaran,  Shinpachi akhirnya melangkah ke ruang tamu. Betapa terkejutnya ia  begitu melihat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ sedang serius membaca koran  sambil duduk di sofa dengan rokok terselip di bibir.

"Hijikata- _san_?!"  Tunggu, sejak kapan Hijikata dan Gintoki akur? Padahal hubungan kedua  pria yang sama-sama tinggi itu seperti anjing dan kucing jika berpapasan  di jalan. "Ke-Kenapa Hijikata- _san_ bisa ada di sini?"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menoleh sekilas, "Hanya mampir untuk merokok, _Megane_."

" _Are_?" Shinpachi membelalak. "Hijikata- _san_ tidak kerja? Atau patroli?"

"Yamazaki akan mengantar berkas-berkas kerjaanku ke sini. Dan jadwal patroliku sebentar malam."

Shinpachi  terdiam. Sebenarnya yang ingin ia tanyakan adalah sejak kapan Hijikata  dan Gintoki sudah akur? Tapi takut pertanyaannya itu membuat Hijikata  tersinggung. Masih beruntung kalau dirinya hanya diberi pelototan tajam,  kalau diberi tebasan pedang kan urusannya bisa sampai rumah sakit.

" _Ano_ —sebenarnya aku hanya membawa sarapan untuk bagian Gin- _san_. Apa Hijikata- _san_ sudah sarapan?"

Hijikata mengangguk. "Aku sudah sarapan _bentou_ yang kubeli di _supermarket_ tadi. Tak perlu memikirkanku."

" _Sou ka_ ," Shinpachi tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu aku permisi ke belakang dulu. Hari ini tugasku mencuci pakaian kotor."

"Hm."

Selepas kepergian Shinpachi, koran yang sudah selesai dibaca Hijikata diletakkan di atas meja. _Remote_ televisi disambar untuk melihat acara berita. Gintoki muncul dengan kedua tangan memegang mangkuk dan susu stroberi.

"Jadi,  kau berencana menyelesaikan berkas kerjaanmu di rumahku juga?" tanya  Gintoki sambil mulai melahap sarapannya yang dibawakan Shinpachi.  Pembicaraan Shinpachi dan Hijikata tadi sempat tertangkap oleh  telinganya saat di dapur.

"Kau keberatan?" Hijikata balas bertanya sambil menyulut rokok yang baru.

"Tidak juga," Gintoki menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu.

Pembicaraan  itu berakhir saat suara Yamazaki terdengar dari luar. Seperti yang  dikatakan Hijikata tadi, Yamazaki membawa berkas-berkas kerjaannya.  Gintoki langsung menyingkir ke dapur, ketika dilihatnya Hijikata sudah  serius mengerjakan _paperwork_ sambil mendengarkan beberapa laporan Yamazaki.

*******

"Gin- _chan_ , kenapa Toshi ada di rumah kita- _aru_?" Pertanyaan Kagura meluncur keluar, begitu ia melihat Hijikata menghilang di balik pintu untuk pergi patroli.

Gintoki menoleh, "Bukannya tadi Shinpachi sudah memberitahumu?"

Sebelah pipi Kagura sontak mengembung, "Tapi aku ingin mendengar jawabannya dari Gin- _chan_. Karena setahuku, hubungan Gin- _chan_ dan Toshi jauh dari kata akur- _aru_."

Seketika  Gintoki terpekur. Tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu. Tapi beberapa hari  terakhir ini ia dan Hijikata memang jarang terlibat adu vokal atau  jotos. Memang aneh, namun saat Gintoki berniat memancing emosi Hijikata,  niatnya itu langsung urung. Melihat Hijikata yang serius mengerjakan _paperwork_ -nya, entah kenapa Gintoki lebih suka mengawasi diam-diam.

"Dia ke sini hanya untuk merokok dan mengerjakan _paperwork_ -nya. Hanya itu, Kagura."

Gadis  bercepol dua itu ber-oh dan tidak bertanya lagi. Gintoki memakai  sepatunya. Seperti biasa, setiap malam ia akan pergi mencari hiburan  malam atau ke kedai minuman untuk meneguk _sake_ sampai mabuk.

*******

" _Danna_ , akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat kabar kalau Hijikata- _san_ sering mampir ke rumahmu. Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?"

Gintoki  mematung. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu Okita di jalanan. Apalagi  langsung dipojokkan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Apa yang harus ia  lakukan? Apakah ia harus menjawab jujur?

" _Ano_ —Okita- _kun_ , kenapa pertanyaan itu tidak kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada Hijikata- _kun_?"

" _Danna_ ,"  Okita mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, dan wajahnya mendekat ke  arah Gintoki hingga sejengkal. "Jika saja aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari  Hijikata- _san_ , aku tidak perlu menanyaimu sekarang. Jadi, apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" ulangnya lagi, kali ini penuh penekanan.

Setetes  keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipis Gintoki. Atmosfir tegang yang  tercipta dari aura si bocah sadis yang menyandang gelar kapten di  _Shinsengumi_ itu mendadak membuat bibirnya kaku. Kalau ia berkata jujur,  Hijikata pasti akan dalam masalah. Tapi kalau ia berkata bohong—

"Sebenarnya, Hijikata- _kun_ dan aku—" jeda, Gintoki meneguk ludah, "—sedang menjalin hubungan spesial."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga det—

Pupil merah membulat maksimal. Bibir Okita terbuka setengah.

" _Nani_?" Okita harus memastikan kembali pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. " _Matte, Danna_. Jadi, kau dan Hijikata- _san_... menjalin hubungan spesial... seperti sepasang kekasih?" Nadanya sedikit tercekat.

Gawat. Gintoki baru tersadar mulutnya sudah berkata hal yang sangat gawat. Terkutuklah!

" _Danna_?"

Sudah  kepalang basah. Gintoki tersenyum kaku. "Ya, begitulah..." Rasanya ia  ingin menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tiang listrik terdekat.

" _Danna, arigatou_."

Senyuman  manis Okita malah membuat Gintoki merinding. Si sadis itu pasti sedang  merencanakan sesuatu yang menyangkut Hijikata. Namun tak ada yang bisa  dilakukan Gintoki selain memandang punggung Okita yang sudah berjalan  menjauh.

"Ah, sepertinya aku butuh _sake_ untuk melupakan pembicaraan tadi..."

*******

Suasana hening di rumah Gintoki membuat Hijikata bisa fokus dengan _paperwork_ yang  tadi diterimanya dari Kondou saat berpatroli. Kagura kembali bermalam  di rumah Shinpachi dan membawa Sadaharu. Sementara Gintoki belum pulang  sejak keluar tadi.

Jam digital di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:00 tepat saat Hijikata menyelesaikan _paperwork_ -nya.  Hasrat mendadak ingin buang air kecil membuat Hijikata hengkang dari  sofa yang didudukinya. Selesai dengan panggilan alamnya, Hijikata agak  terkejut mendengar pintu utama dibuka dari luar saat ia baru saja keluar  dari _toilet_.

" _Tada~ima_ ~" Gintoki muncul di  ambang pintu dengan kondisi mabuk; kelihatan jelas dari wajahnya yang  memerah dan tubuhnya yang terhuyung-huyung. "Ah~ Hijikata- _kun_ ~"  Melihat sosok wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu, Gintoki langsung ambruk,  tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_!" Hijikata menghampiri dengan wajah khawatir. Tidak heran lagi melihat kondisi Gintoki. "Kenapa kau baru pulang jam begini?"

"Apa kau itu _Okaa-san_ -ku?" Gintoki tertawa-tawa sendiri tanpa sebab.

Tak  ingin terpancing amarah, Hijikata menarik kedua lengan Gintoki hingga  berdiri. Berniat membawanya ke kamar. Namun niat baiknya itu jadi urung  karena Gintoki yang tiba-tiba muntah tanpa peringatan.

"UGH—HOEEEK..."

"OIII...!" Muntahan Gintoki yang mengenai kemeja putih dan _vest_ hitamnya sontak membuat Hijikata melotot. Geraman tertahan di bibirnya. " _Kuso_!"

"HOEEEK..." Muntahan _part_ kedua mengenai pakaian Gintoki sendiri.

Kamar  mandi langsung jadi tujuan. Pakaiannya yang terkena muntahan langsung  dilepaskan, begitu juga dengan pakaian Gintoki. Keluar dari kamar mandi,  Hijikata menyeret Gintoki menuju kamar. Sebuah _futon_ sudah digelarkan Kagura sebelum pergi tadi. Setelah menghempaskan Gintoki di atas _futon_ itu, Hijikata berniat mencari piyama tidur di lemari. Namun lagi-lagi, niat baiknya jadi urung karena—

"Hijikata- _kun_ ~ _chotto_ ~"

—Gintoki tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Hijikata dari belakang dengan kedua lengannya erat-erat.

" _Teme_! Aku hanya ingin mengambil piyama tidurmu di lemari! Kau mau tidur dalam kondisi telanjang begitu?!"

" _Iyada_ ~ aku tidak mau memakai baju~!"

"Oi, sejak kapan kau ikut-ikutan tidur dengan tubuh telanjang seperti Kondou- _san_?" Susah payah Hijikata melepaskan kedua lengan Gintoki dari pinggangnya. "Cepat lepaskan!"

Sebagai  jawaban, Gintoki menempelkan seluruh wajahnya di punggung telanjang  Hijikata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hal itu sontak membuat  Hijikata merinding oleh sensasi asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Sadar  kalau usahanya melepaskan diri tak berhasil, Hijikata tak ada pilihan  selain menyerah. Mungkin si keriting itu akan melepaskan dirinya jika  sudah tertidur nanti.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , tadi aku bertemu Okita- _kun_ di  jalanan~" suara Gintoki yang terdengar setelah beberapa menit hening  membuat satu alis Hijikata terangkat. "Dia bertanya kenapa kau sering  mampir ke rumahku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini~?" ada jeda, sebelum  Gintoki melanjutkan, "Kau mau tahu apa yang kukatakan padanya~?"

Hijikata  masih diam. Tapi tak menyangkal kalau ia penasaran mendengar  lanjutannya. Gintoki tiba-tiba menarik Hijikata hingga pria itu jatuh  tertidur di bawah tindihannya.

Sepasang pupil _navy_ bertatapan dengan sepasang pupil _crimson_. Hijikata menahan napas tanpa sadar saat melihat senyuman Gintoki yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan.

Dengan  kedua tangan terlipat di atas dada telanjang Hijikata, bibir Gintoki  yang masih tersenyum berucap, "Yang kukatakan pada Okita- _kun_ adalah kita berdua sedang menjalin hubungan spesial~"

Hijikata  tertegun. Detak jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat seperti diajak  marathon. Ternyata Gintoki menyadarinya, dan langsung menempelkan  telinganya di dada kiri Hijikata.

" _Are_ ~? Hijikata- _kun_ , kenapa dengan jantungmu~?"

_Ini semua karena salahmu, boke!_   Hijikata merutuk dalam hati. Satu lengannya menutup kedua matanya.  Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Hijikata tahu, Gintoki tidak  berbohong dengan perkataannya barusan. Karena siapa pun yang sedang  dalam kondisi mabuk, akan mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur tanpa sadar.

Suara  dengkuran pelan yang terdengar membuat Hijikata menoleh. Kedua matanya  tak berkedip menatap wajah tertidur Gintoki yang kelihatan seperti  bocah. Tanpa sadar tangan Hijikata terulur, membelai pipi halus tanpa  cacat dengan punggung jemarinya.

Malam itu, Hijikata mendadak insomnia karena terus memandangi wajah manis Gintoki yang tidur tanpa terusik di atas tubuhnya.

*******

Gintoki  tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam, saat ia terbangun  pagi itu. Mendapati di sampingnya ada Hijikata yang tertidur, Gintoki  berkedip dua kali. Buruknya, sebelah lengan Hijikata menjadi bantal  kepalanya. Buruknya lagi, keduanya tidur di _futon_ yang sama. Lebih  buruknya lagi, saat melonggok ke dalam selimut, tubuhnya telanjang;  hanya tersisa _boxer pink_ bermotif stroberi yang menutupi area privatnya.

"Oi! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku semalam?!" teriakan histeris Gintoki sontak membuat Hijikata membuka sebelah mata.

"Jam  berapa ini?" Hijikata menguap sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya  menjadi duduk. Mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk, karena baru bisa  tidur jam lima pagi tadi.

Gintoki menggeram, "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?" Satu alis Hijikata terangkat.

"Kalau  aku ingat, aku tidak mungkin bertanya padamu!" Kesepuluh jari Gintoki  serasa gatal untuk mencekik si maniak mayones di depannya.

"Semalam,"  Hijikata bangkit berdiri, sembari melanjutkan, "kau pulang dalam  keadaan mabuk. Kau muntah di pakaianku dan juga pakaianmu. Saat aku akan  mengambil piyama tidurmu di lemari, kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu. Dan  kau bisa lihat, kondisi kita berdua pagi ini," jelasnya.

Ada kelegaan yang dirasakan Gintoki setelah mendengar penjelasan Hijikata. Itu artinya tubuhnya masih belum ternodai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisa pinjam kausmu? Aku baru akan menelepon Yamazaki untuk mengantarkan seragam kerjaku ke sini."

"Ambil saja dalam lemari."

Kedua kaki Gintoki melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan satu tangan memegang kepalanya yang _hangover_. Berharap masih ada obat mabuknya yang disimpan Kagura di dapur.

*******

"Hijikata- _san_ , aku tahu kenapa kau rajin berkunjung ke rumah _danna_ , bahkan sampai menginap di sana."

Baru  saja melangkah ke dalam markas, sosok Okita yang berdiri sambil  bersandar di samping pintu sudah menyambut kedatangan Hijikata.

Tidak  mengacuhkan perkataan yang bermaksud menyudutkan dirinya itu, Hijikata  kembali melangkah. Tujuannya ke markas untuk mencari Kondou.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, Hijikata- _san_." Okita mengikuti dari belakang sambil melanjutkan, "Aku bisa menggunakan alasanmu ke rumah danna untuk—"

"Untuk  mengancamku?" potong Hijikata cepat. Sudah tahu maksud si sadis.  Langkahnya berhenti, dan ia menoleh ke belakang. "Silakan saja.  Lagipula, laranganmu agar tidak merokok di markas ini tidak akan berlaku  di rumah _yorozuya_. Dan akan kupastikan, kau tidak bisa menguasai _yorozuya_ seperti  keinginanmu. Kau pasti tidak lupa, kan? Ada gadis cina yang membencimu  di sana. Dia sudah cukup untuk jadi pendukungku." Hijikata menyeringai  penuh kemenangan.

Okita terdiam. Kali ini giliran dirinya yang tak  berkutik. Dipandanginya punggung Hijikata yang semakin menjauh, hingga  sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar.  Rencananya kali ini, akan ia pastikan berhasil. Tentu saja akan ada  seseorang yang harus dijadikan umpan, agar Hijikata masuk ke dalam  lubang jebakan yang dibuatnya.

*******

Cokelat  yang dikemas dalam kotak kaca itu terlihat menarik untuk dipandang.  Bentuknya bola-bola seukuran kelereng yang berjumlah 50 buah dengan  berbagai macam warna seperti pelangi. Tampilan cokelat yang terlihat  manis itu sebenarnya berbahaya jika dikonsumsi oleh anak-anak. Tapi,  dalam hal ini akan digunakan Okita pada seseorang yang jelas umurnya  sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Tinggal mencari seseorang di markas yang mau  dijadikan kurir pengantar cokelat itu.

Langkah Okita berhenti  saat berpapasan dengan Yamazaki di koridor. Dari kantung kertas besar  yang dibawanya, kelihatan itu berisi _paperwork_ baru.

"Yamazaki, kau mau pergi mengantar berkas-berkas itu pada Hijikata- _san_ yang ada di rumah _danna_?"

Pria yang menjabat sebagai inspektur Shinsengumi itu mengangguk, " _Ha'i_ , Okita _taichou_. Ada apa?"

"Kebetulan sekali," cokelat di tangan kanan Okita terulur. "Tolong berikan cokelat ini pada _danna_."

Kedua  alis Yamazaki terangkat. Tumben sekali Okita berbaik hati. Tapi  Yamazaki tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi atau pun curiga, karena ia tahu  hubungan Okita dan Gintoki cukup dekat sebagai sesama penyandang gelar  sadis. Setelah menerima cokelat itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung  kertas yang dibawanya, Yamazaki pamit pergi dari situ. Tak menyadari  kalau Okita terus mengikuti punggungnya dengan seringaian lebar.

Dengan  mobil patroli _Shinsengumi_ yang dikemudikannya, Yamazaki menyusuri  jalanan malam _Kabuki-chou_. Mobil akhirnya melambat dan berhenti di  tempat tujuan. Yamazaki turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan hujan gerimis  yang tiba-tiba turun. Buru-buru ia menapaki tangga kayu sambil  melindungi kantung kertas berisi _paperwork_ yang dibawanya.

" _Konbanwa_!"  Tanpa perlu mengetuk, Yamazaki membuka pintu geser di depannya dan  melangkah masuk. Langkah kakinya langsung menuju ruang tamu, karena  yakin Hijikata sudah menunggu di sana. " _Fukuchou_ , ada berkas-berkas baru yang datang tadi sore."

Hijikata menoleh dari acara televisi yang sedang dinontonnya saat Yamazaki berhenti di samping sofa yang didudukinya. _Paperwork_ dikeluarkan dan diletakkan di atas meja. Salah satu _paperwork_ langsung diambil Hijikata untuk dibaca.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa _danna_ ada, _Fukuchou_?" Yamazaki bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Setelah menyulut sebuah rokok baru di bibirnya, Hijikata menjawab, "Dia sedang mandi. Memangnya kau ada perlu apa?"

"Ada titipan Okita _taichou_ untuk _danna_." Cokelat Okita dikeluarkan dari kantung. Satu alis Hijikata terangkat heran. "Katanya, cokelat ini untuk _danna_."

Kedua  mata Hijikata sontak menyipit curiga. Tumben sekali si sadis itu  memberikan sesuatu pada orang lain dengan percuma. Pasti ada sesuatu  yang direncanakannya.

"Berikan padaku," Hijikata mengulurkan  telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka. Yamazaki tampak ragu untuk  memberikan. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Okita jika yang menerimanya  malah Hijikata? Seolah bisa membaca pikiran si maniak _anpan_ itu, Hijikata menggerakkan ujung jemarinya. "Berikan padaku, Yamazaki. Akan kuberikan pada _yorozuya_ setelah dia habis mandi nanti."

Yamazaki tak ada pilihan. Cokelat itu diberikan pada Hijikata. "Kalau begitu _Fukuchou_ , aku akan kembali ke markas."

"Hm." Hanya gumaman Hijikata yang membalas, sebelum ia fokus dengan _paperwork_ di  tangannya. Begitu Yamazaki menghilang di balik pintu, Hijikata kembali  menatap cokelat pemberian Okita untuk Gintoki. "Pasti ada yang  direncanakannya. Apa mungkin cokelat ini untuk sogokan? Heh, tidak akan  kubiarkan." Hijikata bermonolog sendiri sambil menyembunyikan cokelat  itu di bawah _blazer_ seragam _Shinsengumi_ -nya.

Tak lama  kemudian, Gintoki keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju kamarnya.  Sesaat ia berhenti di ambang pintu untuk menoleh ke arah Hijikata. "Kau  tidak mandi? Aku masih menyisakan air hangat di dalam bak," katanya.

Hijikata tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah." Mungkin bahunya yang terasa tegang akan sedikit rileks setelah mandi, pikirnya.

Baru saja selesai mengelarkan _futon_ -nya,  dering ponsel Hijikata menarik atensi Gintoki. Sepertinya ada seseorang  yang menelepon. Gintoki membuka ponsel lipat itu dan melihat nama  Yamazaki di layar. Belum sempat mengatakan 'halo', suara Yamazaki sudah  lebih dulu terdengar dari seberang.

/" _Fukuchou_ , jangan lupa cokelat Okita _taichou_ tadi diberikan pada _danna_. Aku tidak mau menjadi korban kesadisannya, jika dia tahu cokelat itu tidak sampai di tangan _danna_."/

Cokelat?  Alis Gintoki mengerut. Kedua matanya langsung mencari-cari cokelat yang  disebutkan Yamazaki. Namun belum sempat bertanya pada Yamazaki,  panggilan sudah diakhiri sepihak. Meletakkan ponsel Hijikata kembali di  atas meja, Gintoki mulai mencari cokelat dari pemberian Okita. Di atas  meja, nihil. Di bawah meja, nihil. Tapi begitu memeriksa di bawah _blazer_ seragam  Hijikata yang tergeletak di sofa, Gintoki menemukan apa yang ia cari.  Matanya berbinar-binar melihat cokelat dalam kotak kaca yang belum  dibuka dari segel.

"Tadi kata Yamazaki, cokelat ini pemberian Okita- _kun_ untukku, ya? Jadi cokelat ini milikku?" Senyum Gintoki melebar persis seperti bocah yang mudah dibujuk dengan permen.

Tanpa tahu kalau cokelat itu ada efek bagi tubuhnya, Gintoki melenggang ke kamar untuk mencicipinya sebelum tidur.

*******

Menurut ramalan cuaca, hujan akan turun dengan deras disertai angin kencang dari malam sampai pagi nanti.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _kimono_ biru  tuanya, Hijikata langsung menuju pintu utama untuk memastikan sudah  terkunci rapat. Melihat kondisi cuaca yang buruk, sepertinya ia tak bisa  kembali ke markas.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_. Malam ini, aku akan menginap di sini."

Tak ada sahutan begitu Hijikata berseru di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. _Apa mungkin dia sudah tidur?_ gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi _futon_ untuk  tamu ada di dalam kamar. Pelan-pelan, Hijikata membuka pintu di  depannya. Namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya tak seperti yang ada di  benaknya.

Di atas _futon_ , Gintoki sedang memunggunginya  dengan posisi tidur meringkuk. Alis Hijikata yang sempat terangkat  tinggi langsung mengerut heran melihat bahu Gintoki yang bergetar dan  napasnya yang memburu berat.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_. Kenapa kau?" Dengan raut wajah khawatir, Hijikata berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di pinggir _futon_.  "Oi? Ka—" perkataannya terpotong saat melihat seluruh wajah Gintoki  yang memerah dan berkeringat. "Kau demam?" Sontak ia membungkuk untuk  memeriksa. Telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi yang tertutupi poni perak.  Namun reaksi yang ia dapat—

"Ahh!"

—Gintoki mendesah tertahan.

Seperti  tersiram air panas, Hijikata menarik tangannya dengan wajah terkejut.  Baru tersadar, ekspresi Gintoki terlihat seperti gelisah menahan  sesuatu.

"Hijikata- _kun_... tubuhku... rasanya... panas..."  suara Gintoki tersendat-sendat saat berkata di sela napasnya yang masih  memburu berat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku... jadi... begini...  karena... memakan... itu..." Jari telunjuknya yang gemetar mengarah pada  kotak kaca berisi cokelat yang sudah dimakannya setengah.

Kedua  mata Hijikata membelalak lebar. Itu kan cokelat pemberian Okita. "Kenapa  kau memakannya?!" bentaknya. Padahal sudah sengaja tidak ia beritahu  dan menyembunyikannya agar tidak terjadi hal buruk. "Harusnya kau sudah  tahu, apapun yang diberikan Sougo pasti hanya akan berujung malapetaka!"

Jika  saja kondisi tubuhnya tidak dalam mode tersiksa, Gintoki pasti akan  membalas perkataan Hijikata. Namun yang ia lakukan kembali membuat  Hijikata terkejut.

"Tolong... aku..." suaranya nyaris berbisik. Jemarinya mencengkram _kimono_ Hijikata di bagian dada dengan kepala menunduk. "Aku... benar... benar... tersiksa... di bawah... sana..."

Tak  perlu bertanya lebih jelas, Hijikata sudah mengerti bagian bawah mana  yang dimaksud Gintoki. Kedua matanya menatap area privat yang  menggembung di balik celana, sebelum meneguk ludah tanpa sadar.

"Maksudmu, aku melakukan _handjob_ untukmu?"

Gintoki  menggeleng lemah, "Sudah... kulakukan... tadi... saat... kau...  sedang... mandi... tapi... tidak... berhasil... membuat... tubuhku...  kembali... normal..."

Teringat ada cara lain selain _handjob_ , Hijikata kontan mendorong Gintoki menjauh hingga nyaris terjengkang. "Jangan harap aku akan melakukan _blowjob_!  Kau pikir aku ini—" Sial! Hijikata mendadak merasa serba salah melihat  tatapan putus asa Gintoki. Menarik napas panjang, ia akhirnya berkata,  "Tch! Baiklah akan kulakukan! Cepat buka celanamu!"

Sedikit lega,  meski sebenarnya sangat malu karena meminta bantuan abnormal kepada  sesama jenis, Gintoki tahu ia tak ada pilihan daripada tersiksa  sepanjang malam. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar berusaha menurunkan celana  beserta dalamannya. Namun karena gerakannya dirasakan Hijikata terlalu  lama, tanpa suara wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menarik celananya lebih  cepat. Gintoki ingin sekali melolong malu melihat bagian privatnya  sudah terekspos bebas.

Hijikata mengerjap. _Joystick_ Gintoki sudah berlumuran oleh cairan bening yang sudah ia ketahui tanpa perlu bertanya. "Ini pertama kali aku melakukan _blowjob_.  Jangan protes kalau gigiku tidak sengaja membuat organmu itu lecet.  Mengerti?" Tanpa menunggu balasan, Hijikata merendahkan wajahnya,  lidahnya terjulur keluar dan ia memulai dengan jilatan.

"Ngh—Argh!"

Erangan  tertahan terlepas dari bibir Gintoki tanpa sadar. Punggung tangannya  langsung menutup mulutnya, agar tak ada suara lagi yang keluar. Namun  lidah Hijikata terlalu mahir menjamahnya. Membuatnya semakin tak berdaya  saat mulut hangat Hijikata sudah membungkus hampir setengah miliknya,  sebelum kepala pria itu bergerak maju mundur dengan irama yang tadinya  pelan lalu berubah cepat. Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam erat sambil  menggigit bibir bawahnya. Posisi tubuhnya yang tadi duduk sudah berubah  terlentang di atas _futon_.

Tanpa menghentikan pekerjaan  mulutnya, Hijikata bisa melihat ekspresi Gintoki yang entah kenapa  terlihat seksi di matanya. Hal itu langsung membuat 'adik kecil'-nya  mendadak bangun. Ia jadi terangsang dan mulai merasakan nafsu menutupi  logikanya.

"HYAAA!"

Tak menyangka kedua putingnya akan  dipermainkan jari-jari Hijikata, pekikan nyaring meluncur dari bibir  Gintoki. Wajahnya mendongak dengan kedua tangan mencengkram _futon_ di  bawahnya kuat-kuat. Hijikata baru berhenti ketika puting Gintoki sudah  menegang. Kedua tangannya kembali ke bawah, melebarkan kedua paha  Gintoki karena menjepit kepalanya. Perut bawah Gintoki berkontraksi,  klimaksnya sudah hampir puncak.

"A-Ah! Hijikata- _kun_! Aku  mau—" kalimat Gintoki tak sempat selesai, karena selanjutnya hanya  desahan panjang yang keluar dari mulutnya. Klimaksnya menyembur dengan  deras saat Hijikata menarik diri. Bibir bawah pria itu sempat terkena  sedikit cairan dan ia menjilatnya.

Dada Gintoki naik turun dengan  mapas tak beraturan. Sesaat tadi ia melihat bintang-bintang di dalam  kepalanya. Hijikata memandangi tubuh lemas yang tak berdaya itu. Wajah  yang masih memerah, peluh keringat yang menghiasi wajah manis itu, dan  bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Napas Hijikata tiba-tiba memburu.

Dibutakan  nafsu, kedua tangan Hijikata bergerak melepas baju yang masih tersisa  di tubuh Gintoki tanpa sadar. Bibirnya yang basah dengan _saliva_ mulai  menjamah dari perut Gintoki, hingga merambat naik ke atas. Kelopak mata  Gintoki baru terbuka begitu ia menyadari bibir Hijikata sudah hinggap  di antara perpotongan bahu dan lehernya.

"Hijikata- _kun_?"

Wajah  yang tenggelam di lehernya akhirnya terangkat. Jarak wajah di antara  keduanya hanya sejengkal jari. Hijikata menatap Gintoki selama tiga  detik, sebelum ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Pupil _crimson_ membulat.  Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya Hijikata hanya ingin mengecup,  tetapi bibir lembut Gintoki membuatnya melumat dengan penuh nafsu.  Lidahnya yang berhasil masuk langsung menginvasi. Rasa manis cokelat  yang tadi dimakan Gintoki terasa di lidah Hijikata. Kesepuluh jari  Gintoki mencengkram bahu Hijikata, berusaha mendorongnya, tapi wakil  komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu malah mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya  dan menahannya di samping kepala.

"Urmngh! Hngh!" Gintoki mulai  panik, oksigen di dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis. Namun Hijikata  belum juga melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

Hijikata akhirnya melepaskan ciuman. _Saliva_ menetes dari sudut bibir Gintoki yang setengah terbuka. Napasnya terengah-engah dibandingkan Hijikata.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kulanjutkan lebih jauh, _Yorozuya_?" Pertanyaan itu diucapkan persis di depan bibir Gintoki.

Alis  perak Gintoki mengerut. Tetapi langsung paham dengan perkataan  Hijikata, begitu pria itu sengaja menekan perutnya dengan bagian privat  yang sudah menegang di balik _kimono_ biru tua. Kedua pipi  Gintoki bersemu merah. Ia membuang wajahnya ke samping sambil menggigit  bibir bawahnya. Ada jeda lama sampai Gintoki akhirnya mengangguk tanpa  suara.

Melihat isyarat itu, sudut bibir Hijikata terangkat. _Foreplay_ yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya mungkin akan memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama, sebelum ia menikmati hidangan utama.

Pupil _navy_ -nya mengedar ke sekeliling kamar, mencari sesuatu. "Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu sebagai pengganti lubrikan?" tanyanya pada si pemilik kamar, ketika tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Gintoki mengerut, "Hah? Pengganti lubrikan?"

Melihat wajah Gintoki yang kebingungan, Hijikata akhirnya beranjak tanpa suara. "Aku akan mencarinya di dapur," katanya, tanpa menunggu balasan.

Begitu punggung Hijikata menghilang dibalik pintu, Gintoki menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya yang bergetar akibat hujan deras dan angin kencang di luar. Baru teringat dengan ramalan cuaca yang dibawakan Ketsuno Ana, katanya hujan akan turun sampai pagi nanti.

Suara pintu geser yang kembali ditutup, membuat Gintoki sontak menoleh. Dilihatnya Hijikata berjalan mendekat dengan satu tangan memegang sesuatu.

"Mayones?" Satu alis Gintoki terangkat.

"Hanya ini yang bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti lubrikan," jelas Hijikata, sembari membungkuk. Kembali duduk di tempat semula. "Aku harus mempersiapkan lubangmu yang masih ketat itu. Karena jika tidak, kau pasti akan kesakitan saat kumasuki nanti."

Wajah Gintoki seketika merah padam mendengar penjelasan pria itu. Hijikata tiba-tiba meraih kedua kakinya, membuatnya jadi mengangkang. Tutup botol mayones dibuka, lalu dituangkan secukupnya di telapak tangan. Menopang tubuhnya dengan satu siku, Gintoki melihat semua prosedur itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari Hijikata yang sudah berlumuran mayones menggosok di depan pintu masuk. Desahan kecil Gintoki terlepas tanpa sadar.

" _Matte_ , Hijikata- _kun_!"

Hijikata berhenti. Ia menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat.

" _Ano_ —ini memalukan. Aku tidak sanggup melihat semua ini."

"Kalau begitu, tutup saja matamu."

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan refleks melihat kembali apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana."

"Jadi kau mau aku berhenti?" Kali ini, alis Hijikata terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Gintoki menggeleng cepat. "Lalu, kenapa kau—" emosi Hijikata yang nyaris menyembur dalam bentuk verbal kembali ditelannya dengan cepat.

Keduanya saling pandang.

Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut, Hijikata akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah..." ditariknya kedua tangan Gintoki hingga terduduk. Kemudian ia memutar posisi pria bersurai perak itu menjadi membelakanginya. "Akan kucoba mempersiapkanmu dengan posisi kita seperti ini." Hijikata duduk di belakang Gintoki. Sebelah tangannya menahan paha kiri Gintoki, sebelum tangannya yang bebas merayap turun ke bawah.

Gintoki menahan napas. " _Matte_ —"

Satu digit jari perlahan menerobos masuk. Tangan Hijikata yang tadi menahan paha langsung bergerak ke atas menutup kedua mata pria bersurai perak itu.

Jari telunjuk Hijikata berusaha menggali lebih dalam. Otot daging yang masih ketat terasa menjepit. Merasa satu jarinya masih kurang untuk melonggarkan, Hijikata menambahkan jari kedua. Tubuh Gintoki terlonjak merasakan dua jari Hijikata bergerak-gerak seperti cacing. Rasa sakit dan geli bercampur jadi satu. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba, kedua jari itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo pelan.

"A-Ah!" Gintoki menahan lengan Hijikata, begitu ia merasa kedua jari pria itu bergerak dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Meski tidak bisa melihat—karena tangan Hijikata yang masih menutupi matanya—ia bisa membayangkan kedua jari itu seolah sedang menyetubuhinya. "Hi-Hijikata..." bibirnya yang setengah terbuka memanggil nama wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu tanpa sadar.

"Aku ada di sini." Hijikata mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Gintoki, berbisik dengan suara terendahnya. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilat belakang telinga Gintoki, sebelum menggigitnya dengan gemas.

Kedua jari itu akhirnya berhenti. Saat ditarik keluar, Hijikata bisa mendengar erangan kecewa dari pria yang duduk di depannya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Tanpa suara, Hijikata mendorong punggung Gintoki, hingga pria itu menelungkup. Bokongnya dibuat menungging. Hijikata merangkak dengan kedua lutut. Sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang. Cairan pendahuluan tampak sudah melumuri bagian kepala kejantanannya.

Gintoki menoleh ke belakang. Posisi _doggy style_ ini membuatnya sangat malu. Pupil _crimson_ -nya membulat saat melihat Hijikata menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di antara kedua bokongnya.

"Buat tubuhmu rileks," dengan satu tangannya, Hijikata menuntun kejantanannya di depan lubang kerut kecil yang sedikit merekah. "Kau siap?"

Setelah mengangguk kecil, Gintoki kembali menatap ke depan. Bahunya sedikit bergetar karena takut. Organ panjang itu mulai menerobos masuk. Gintoki membelalak, bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat. Rasa sakitnya tidak main-main saat dimasuki.

"Hijikata... _i-ittai_..."

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berhenti saat mendengar rintihan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir Gintoki. Padahal baru kepala kejantanannya yang masuk. Ternyata walau sudah dipersiapkan, lubang sempit Gintoki cukup sulit untuk diajak berkompromi. Apa ia berhenti saja sekarang?

Iblis kecil menyerupai Hijikata mendadak muncul di dekat telinga dan berbisik, "Lanjutkan saja. Lagipula kau sudah melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Bayangkan bagaimana kau akan menikmati tubuhnya yang mengeliat erotis di bawah tindihanmu, Hijikata."

Akal sehat Hijikata mendadak hilang, diganti oleh nafsu yang kembali naik ke ubun-ubun. Menuruti perkataan si iblis kecil, Hijikata merendahkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya mengecup punggung telanjang Gintoki. Pria bersurai perak itu menoleh bersamaan dengan Hijikata yang langsung menyambar bibirnya. Kemudian tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Hijikata menerobos masuk dengan paksa.

"NGH!" Gintoki membelalak lebar. Merasa dirinya seperti dibelah dua dari bawah. Organ panjang yang panas dan tegang itu terus masuk. Masuk semakin dalam, hingga berhenti di pangkal. Menyisakan buah zakar di luar, menempel di antara bokongnya. "AUGH!" Berhasil melepaskan bibirnya, Gintoki mengerang dengan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Hijikata sengaja memberi waktu agar Gintoki bisa beradaptasi dengan kejantanannya. Namun karena tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, sebab otot-otot daging yang seolah ingin meremukkan miliknya, Hijikata akhirnya mulai bergerak.

"Jangan bergerak dulu—AKH!"

Permintaan pria perak itu tidak dikabulkan. Hijikata sudah keburu menarik kejantanannya hingga menyisakan kepala, sebelum dengan tiba-tiba kembali mendorong masuk.

"Hiiiy!" Gintoki memekik tajam dengan mata nyaris keluar. Rasa sakit yang tadi hanya berpusat di area pinggangnya, sekarang sudah menjalar ke sekujur tubuh. "Argh! Ah! Ah! Ngggh!"

Pinggul Hijikata bergerak maju mundur. Kedua tangannya menahan di sisi pinggang Gintoki, agar pria itu tetap di posisinya. Pahanya dan bokong Gintoki yang saling beradu terdengar seperti suara tamparan. Tubuh Gintoki terhentak-hentak ke depan dengan air mata yang meleleh jatuh. Sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa sakit yang membelenggu dirinya, Gintoki menggigit _futon_ di bawahnya. Hingga—

"AH!"

Ujung kejantanan Hijikata yang tak sengaja menubruk titik sensitifnya, membuat tubuh Gintoki seperti tersengat oleh listrik. Melihat respon tubuh di depannya, Hijikata kembali menyentuh titik yang sama. Dan lagi-lagi ia melihat reaksi Gintoki seperti pertama kali.

"Hijikata... la-lagi..." katanya, nyaris berbisik. Sakit yang tadi sempat membuatnya gila sudah berganti dengan perasaan nikmat yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Hijikata menyeringai. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti bergerak dan memutar tubuh Gintoki hingga berhadapan dengannya. Kedua lengan Hijikata mengurung di kedua sisi tubuh. Dengan posisi missionaris, pinggul Hijikata kembali berpacu liar.

"Ah! Ah! Ngh—ah! Hiji—Ahh!" Gintoki tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Kedua kakinya menendang udara kosong, sebelum menegang kaku. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada lengan Hijikata. Kepalanya menggeleng tak terkendali. Dadanya membusung seperti busur saat Hijikata merendahkan wajah, mengulum salah satu putingnya.

Peluh keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya dari gesekan panas yang terjadi di bagian selatan tubuh. _Saliva_ meluncur dari sudut bibir Gintoki. Pikirannya kosong. Napas keduanya memburu berat. Mengecup singkat bibir Gintoki yang setengah terbuka, Hijikata membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan pria itu. Warna merah mendominasi wajah Gintoki hingga kedua telinganya.

Puas menatap wajah manis—yang baru disadarinya—itu dari jarak dekat, Hijikata menarik tubuhnya hingga tegak. Punggung tangannya menghapus keringat yang menggantung di dagunya. Tanpa menoleh, Hijikata meraih sebelah kaki Gintoki dan menopangnya di atas pundaknya.

"Nnnh—Ah! Ah! Ah!" Wajah mendongak, Gintoki memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mendesah erotis. Jemarinya mencengkram _futon._ Bintang-bintang di dalam kepalanya semakin berkelap-kelip. Pelepasannya sudah mendekati puncak. "Hi-Hijikata... aku mau keluar—" Cairan putih kental menyembur dari kejantanan Gintoki. Klimaksnya yang kedua. Tubuhnya kewalahan menerima gelombang kenikmatan yang menggulung tubuhnya.

Dada Gintoki naik turun dengan napas yang perlahan berhembus teratur. Hijikata sengaja berhenti agar ia bisa menikmati masa-masa klimaksnya. Saat Gintoki akhirnya membuka mata, jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Hijikata yang menyisir poni V-nya—yang sudah basah oleh keringat—dengan jemari ke belakang. Ah, sial. Gintoki baru sadar dan sebenarnya enggan untuk mengakui kalau Hijikata itu memang tampan. Pantas saja wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu populer di kalangan wanita.

"Oi," Gintoki mendadak tersadar oleh sesuatu yang lain. "Kenapa kau dari tadi belum 'keluar'?" Padahal ia sudah klimaks sampai dua kali, tapi kenapa Hijikata belum? Apa ini perbedaan antara posisi _top_ dan _bottom_? Sial. Gintoki mendadak jengkel.

Hijikata tersenyum. Entah apa arti senyumannya itu; merasa bangga karena masih belum keluar atau memang senyuman biasa. Gintoki tambah jengkel.

"Dan lagi," kedua mata Gintoki menyipit, "kenapa hanya kau yang masih berpakaian, Hijikata- _kun_?! Ini tidak adil!" protesnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _kimono_ biru tua yang masih melekat di tubuh Hijikata. "Cepat lepaskan!"

Satu alis Hijikata terangkat. Mendadak sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. "Kalau begitu, lepaskan sendiri."

Gintoki mendengus. Dengan kedua sikunya, ia berusaha bangkit untuk meraih kerah _kimono_ Hijikata. Namun, sebelum tangannya menyentuh _kimono_ pria itu, Hijikata menyeringai, menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa peringatan.

"Ahh!" Tubuh Gintoki kembali jatuh di atas _futon._ Matanya melotot ke arah Hijikata. " _Konoyaro_! Kau sengaja, kan?!"

Hijikata sengaja tak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya merendah dan memangut bibir Gintoki, lalu melepaskan bibir yang sudah bengkak akibat perbuatannya itu dengan kecupan bersuara. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Ya, aku memang sengaja." Suara beratnya terdengar menggoda.

Kali ini, Hijikata akhirnya berinisiatif sendiri untuk melepas _kimono_ -nya; hanya untuk menyingkap bagian atas, untuk memperlihatkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya. Gintoki meneguk ludah tanpa sadar. Sesaat ia tak berkedip. Dada bidang dengan _abs_ yang tercetak sempurna. Entah kenapa, meski tubuhnya juga punya _abs_ yang sama, Gintoki merasa tubuh Hijikata lebih maskulin darinya. Dan ia baru menyesal sudah mengatakan agar pria itu juga melepas pakaian.

Tanpa terduga, tubuh Gintoki ditarik hingga terduduk di atas pangkuan Hijikata. Lengan kiri Hijikata melingkari pinggang pria bersurai perak itu. Jadi, untuk kali ini— "Apa kau mau bergerak bebas sendiri?" tanya Hijikata dengan alis terangkat.

Sudut bibir Gintoki berkedut-kedut. Merasa tertantang. Kali ini akan dibuatnya Hijikata yang klimaks sebelum dirinya. "Oke." Dengan kedua tangan berpegangan di pundak pria itu, Gintoki mulai bergerak statis. Naik turun dengan tempo perlahan.

Kedua lengan Hijikata menopang di atas _futon_. Menatap wajah Gintoki yang sedikit menengadah. Mulut pria itu terbuka dengan napas yang mulai memburu. Gerakannya bertambah cepat. Hijikata melenguh keenakan, merasakan dinding ketat yang kembali menghimpitnya. Dada rata keduanya saling menempel dan bergesekan.

Sayang, niat Gintoki untuk membuat Hijikata klimaks harus berhenti di tengah jalan. Bendera putih dalam imajinatif dikibarkan. Ia menyerah. Staminanya dalam pergumulan panas mereka ternyata tak sebanding dengan Hijikata.

"Sudah menyerah?" Hijikata terkekeh pelan. Gintoki malas berdebat, dan memilih menyembunyikan wajah malunya di leher pria itu.

Akhirnya Hijikata kembali mengambil alih. Menunjukkan betapa dominan dirinya. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas bokong padat dan berisi Gintoki, sebelum membawanya naik turun di atas kejantanannya yang masih bersarang di dalam lubang. Gintoki mendesah. Kesepuluh jarinya tenggelam di rambut hitam Hijikata.

Tanpa jeda, Hijikata mengempur dengan beringas. Tubuh Gintoki tak berdaya. Kedua lengannya memeluk punggung telanjang Hijikata yang basah oleh keringat. Tepat sebelum Hijikata merasa dirinya sudah hampir mencapai puncak, tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka, ia mendorong tubuh Gintoki hingga kembali menempel di atas _futon._ Hentakan-hentakannya semakin cepat. Bibir Gintoki kembali disambar. Hijikata akhirnya meledak di dalam, menyembur dengan deras. Lenguhan Gintoki tertahan oleh ciuman mereka. Merasa sangat penuh dengan cairan hangat Hijikata yang mengguyur bagian dalam lubangnya, hingga cairan yang tak tertampung meleleh keluar.

Hijikata akhirnya melepas ciuman. Tubuh keduanya masih saling memeluk dengan rapat. Masih menikmati keintiman di antara mereka.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan untuk ronde selanjutnya?"

Pupil _crimson_ yang sempat terpejam sontak terbuka dan melotot. Jadi, ini semua belum berakhir?!

*******

Ternyata  bukan mimpi. Adalah hal pertama yang diingat Gintoki begitu keesokan  paginya ia terbangun. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hijikata tidur di  sampingnya. Berarti kejadian yang terjadi semalam bukanlah sebatas  mimpi.

Bukti selanjutnya adalah rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian  pinggang hingga selangkangan. Membuat Gintoki sudah yakin seratus persen  dirinya sudah jauh dari kata perjaka atau suci. Pupil _crimson_ -nya  memandangi wajah Hijikata yang masih tertidur. Bibir yang selalu  menghisap nikotin itu semalam melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.  Kepala Gintoki menggeleng-geleng, berusaha menyingkirkan adegan-adegan  erotis yang layak disensor semalam.

Ini buruk! Melakukan seks  dengan sesama lelaki jelas tidak normal. Gintoki mulai dilanda  kepanikan. Jika Kagura dan Shinpachi datang dan melihat hal terlarang  yang sudah terjadi di kamarnya, pasti kedua remaja itu akan meminta  penjelasan detail. Ia harus membangunkan Hijikata dan keduanya harus  secepatnya membereskan—

" _Yare-yare_ , seorang _Fukuchou_ dari _Shinsengumi_ tidur bersama seorang pria. Ini pasti akan menjadi skandal yang menggemparkan."

Ternyata  bisa lebih buruk! Seketika Gintoki mematung. Entah sejak kapan, Okita  sudah ada di sana. Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah sadisnya dan  dagu terangkat angkuh. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Sebelah tangannya  memegang ponsel lipatnya.

Okita bersiul panjang. Ada beberapa foto  Hijikata dan Gintoki yang berhasil diambilnya saat kedua pria itu masih  terlelap tadi. Wajah Gintoki berubah pucat, ketika Okita menunjukkan  ekspresi ' _you can see_ ' sambil memperlihatkan salah satu foto di layar ponselnya.

" _Oya_ , _Danna_. Terima kasih, karena sudah menjadi umpanku dan membuat Hijikata- _san_ jatuh dalam jebakanku. _Jaa ne_."

Awan  mendung langsung hinggap di atas kepala Gintoki. Kedua tangannya  menutup wajahnya yang frustasi. Diliriknya Hijikata, sebelum menampar  kepala pria itu. Cara yang langsung berhasil membuat Hijikata terbangun  dari tidurnya.

" _Nani_?" tanya Hijikata dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

Gintoki menarik napas panjang, " _Yare-yare_ , seorang _Fukuchou_ dari _Shinsengumi_ tidur bersama seorang pria. Ini pasti akan menjadi skandal yang menggemparkan." Ia membeo perkataan Okita tadi.

Hijikata tersentak.

"Okita- _kun_ yang  mengatakan hal itu dan dia baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.  Dia juga berterima kasih padaku, karena aku sudah menjadi umpannya dan  kau jatuh dalam jebakannya." Nada suara Gintoki terdengar datar.

"Apa yang—" suara Hijikata tercekat dengan mata membelalak, "—dia lakukan?!"

"Masalah besar. Dia berhasil mengambil foto-foto kita berdua saat masih tertidur."

Telapak tangan Hijikata menepuk dahinya dan ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Kenapa kau tidak—"

"Kau  pikir aku bisa mengejarnya dengan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di  bokongku?" potong Gintoki dengan mata melotot dan alis terangkat tinggi.

Lidah Hijikata sebenarnya sudah gatal untuk membalas. Namun sebuah suara lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Gin- _chan_ , apa yang terjadi di kamar ini? Kenapa kalian berdua telanjang- _aru_?"

Kedua  pria itu menoleh dengan gerakan lambat ke arah pintu. Keringat dingin  bermunculan di wajah Gintoki saat melihat Kagura dan Shinpachi  menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ugh..." Gintoki kehabisan kata-kata. Sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk menutupi kenyataan yang sudah tersaji di depan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai**


End file.
